Naruto's Time Force
by gunman
Summary: Naruto Time Travel Challenge response. Naruto, Tsunade, and Gaara travel back in time to change the outcome of history. But they are not going to save Konoha. They're going to raze it to the ground!


**_NARUTO'S TIME FORCE  
_**by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

Summary: Naruto, Tsunade, and Gaara travel back in time to change the outcome of history. But they are not going to save Konoha. They're going to raze it to the ground.

This is my response to 'xxfreefallangelxx' **Naruto Time Travel Challenge**.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The three figures met in the cave on the far side of the Village Hidden In The Sand.

"Are we ready then?" the tallest and most shapely of the trio said.

"I am." the shorter, gruff redhead said.

"So am I." the blond-haired young man said.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" the blond-haired woman asked.

"Of course there is. That's why we're doing this, right?" the young man brooded.

"Right." she replied. "But something seems to be bothering you."

Naruto sighed.

"I just.... I just wished I'd known sooner."

"About Hinata?"

"Yes."

"I know it's painful. But that's why we're doing this. So that her death, and the death of all of our friends won't have happened. At all."

"I know, I...... she loved me, Baa-chan." he said with a heavy heart. "And right when I started feeling the same for her...." he clenched his fists and suppressed the urge to scream.

"Then we'd better get on with this." Tsunade said.

"Right. Are you ready, Gaara?" Naruto asked the red-haired, ring-eyed boy.

"Of course. But are you certain that this spell will work?" Gaara asked.

"I've gone over all my calculations a dozen times. Every conceivable factor needed for this to work, will rely upon you two." Tsunade said.

"I actually like those odds." Naruto grinned.

"Figured you would." she grinned back at the blond boy.

"It had better work. I would hate to think that all of this was a waste of time and effort. I have no desire to see my village razed to the ground by that bastard Danzo yet again, if you are mistaken." Gaara said.

"That's why we have a plan, remember?" she asked, tapping the large metal jug that she had been carrying and was now sitting next to her. "And yours wasn't the only village he destroyed when he became Hokage." Tsunade said.

"Which is what we came here to prevent." Naruto said.

"Right. Destroy one village, to save four." she said.

"Five. Kumogakure was destroy three days ago." Gaara said.

"Damn it! First Iwagakure, and then Kirigakure four months later." Naruto said.

"Otogakure three months after that, and then..." Tsunade said.

"Sunagakure. Last month." Gaara said/interrupted, still thinking of Temari and Kankuro.

"And now the Cloud village." Naruto said.

"Danzo's been on the warpath ever since he became the Rokudaime Hokage." Tsunade said.

"Hasn't helped that both the ninja and civilian council has supported him through all this." Naruto said. _And Sasuke too, that miserable traitor!_

"Why wouldn't they? They get a portion of the spoils from every village Danzo destroys, and splits that with the ninja and civilians that surrender to him, all to make Konoha even bigger." Tsunade said.

"Another month or two, and he'll have an army big enough to challenge the daimyo." Gaara stated.

"And since he ruined our reputations and turned us into missing nin, the daimyo won't listen to us. So the only way to prevent him ever becoming Hokage, is to deal with Konoha first." Tsunade explained.

"Then we'd better get to this. I'm ready!" Naruto said.

"So am I!" Gaara said.

"Alright then... Let's Do It!" Tsunade said, cracking her knuckles and set out her implements.

_**Kit!**_ Kyuubi spoke to Naruto.

_Yes, Kyuubi?_ Naruto replied.

_**Shukaku and I have talked about this. When the portal opens and you're through, you will be unable to communicate with us for several days.**_

_What? Why?_

_**Because. The amount of chakra we will unleash will drain us severally. We'll be unconscious for days. You and Gaara will still receive our strength and healing powers, but you'll be on your own until we are fully rested. Understood? **_

Naruto was silent as Tsunade started to recant the words needed for the spell.

_I understand. I don't like it. But I understand. _

_**Good. Now... take your kunai and...**_

_I know, I know!_ Naruto snapped as he pulled his kunai out same as Gaara did.

All three of them took their kunai out and slitting their wrists open, their blood spilling onto the parchment laid before the woman. The scroll paper glowed a bright red as both Naruto and Gaara touched the edges of the scroll, on opposite sides, and channeled their chakra into it.

The strain was almost too much for them to bare, but they held on, as a spiraling vortex formed on the paper, and exploded in their faces.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto blinked his eyes as he looked around, a fierce squawking in his ears.

(_NARUTO! DO YOU SEE IT?!!_) Sakura shouted through the earpiece.

"What? It? See?" Naruto asked, rubbing his ear slightly.

(_Dobe! The Cat You Idiot! Do You See The Cat?!!_)

_Cat? Wait a minute! IT WORKED! I'm back in.... let's see_. He thought, looking around at the forest he was in. _Right. That stupid cat! Alright, where is... ah-ha!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Having caught the feisty feline and returned it, much to it's chagrin, to it's rather wealthy and slightly overweight owner, Naruto could feel as if the cat was glaring at him with hate in his eyes.

_So it wasn't lost. It ran away._ Naruto thought watching the owner and the cat head out. "Hey, Old Man!" Naruto shouted to the Hokage, Sarutobi.

Seeing the old man smoking his pipe, Naruto had to suppress the urge to rush over and hug him for all he was worth.

He would have liked to, but no. There would be a time for that later.

"Yes, Naruto?" the Third Hokage asked.

_Time to act the part._ "When are we gonna get a more serious mission? These D-ranks are rather pitiful." Naruto grumbled.

"You are genin ninja, Naruto. Which means you get the smaller missions." Sarutobi said. "As you advance in rank and skill, your missions will become more difficult, and more cost effective."

"Oh, come on! You got two top of the class ninja on this team. Surely you can manage something for us!" the blond said.

"Naruto-Baka! Stop thinking about yourself!" Sakura hissed.

"What are you talking about, you pink banshee?" Naruto asked.

"What Did You Call Me?" said banshee hissed.

"A Pink Banshee! Seriously! You scream at me all the time. I'm not deaf, you know!" he snapped.

"Why You Little..." she started to advanced to him to clock him, only to have Kakashi stop her.

"Wait." Kakashi said. "Naruto, what did you mean, 'two top of the class ninja'? Who are you talking about exactly?"

"Why Sasuke and Sakura, that's who." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Sakura gasped.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked.

Even Sasuke looked over at the blond ninja.

"They both graduated top of the class." Naruto explained.

The group looked stunned. Had Naruto actually given them a compliment?

"Huh. I never would have thought you'd say something like that." Kakashi said.

Naruto grinned sinisterly. "Guess you haven't figured me out, have you, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi's eye narrowed at Naruto.

_Hmm. Didn't see that coming. Score one for Naruto. _The cycloptic ninja thought.

"Actually, I do have a C-rank mission for you. If you want." Sarutobi said.

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asked.

"A bodyguard detail." the old man said.

_Tazuna_! Naruto thought. "And let me guess..... some important dignitary. Their kids? A royal pet that is an extremely rare breed?" he asked.

"A bridge builder." Sarutobi said.

_And so it begins!_ Naruto thought. "Really. Okay, that's better than a cat. Where are we going?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Sunagakure)

Gaara looked out over the barren sand dunes that he called home, and then back to the mirror in his room.

_12 years old once more._ He thought with a sigh. _But it's a minor annoyance._ _I may have lost four years, but still retain my original power._

Just then, two figures stepped into the room.

"Gaara? Are you awake yet?" Temari asked.

"I am." he said, controlling the urge to bum-rush his siblings and hug them. He wasn't Naruto after all.

"Oh. Good." the blond female said, curious as to why Gaara felt so.... normal.

Gaara then walked over to his sister, and pulled her into a gentle hug.

Completely stunned, Temari froze up.

"G-Gaara?" she asked, her body stiff.

"Forgive me. I... thought you were someone who cared about me." he said and walked off.

Temari was shocked out of her stupor and practically tackled her brother from behind.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-kun. I.... I just didn't expect it. That's all." she said to him, her arms around his neck.

Gaara touched her arms and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"You are forgiven. Do not make the same mistake again, or I will kill you." he said, trying to keep up the pretense of a psychopathic sand ninja.

"Of course." she said, slightly afraid.

"Have the preparations for the attack been made yet?" he asked, recognizing the date on the calendar.

"They have. There are just a few details that need to be ironed out." Temari said. "And then of course we have to wait."

"Very well." Gaara said and then turned to walk out of his room.

"Where are you going?" Kankuro asked.

"To prepare." he replied.

"Oh. Okay."

Once Gaara was out of the room, the clown-painted man turned to his sister.

"Did he seem.... a little off... to you?" Kankuro asked.

"A little. He actually seemed.... nicer." Temari said.

"To you. He stepped on my foot on the way out." Kankuro said. "I think he did it on purpose."

Temari smiled at that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Otogakure)

"Sir, there's a woman to see you." the ninja guard said. "She says it's important."

"Send her in." the Otokage said as he shifted through his paperwork. _Now I know why Sarutobi hated this stuff!_

"Hello, Orochimaru." Tsunade said, walking up to the Hokage's desk.

"T-T-Tsunade?" Orochimaru gasped as he looked up and saw his former teammate.

"You look surprised to see me." she said with a devilish smile.

"Well, I should think so. Considering the last time we spoke, you threatened to dissect me." he said.

"Actually, it was eviscerate. But I'm not here for that." she said with a forced smile.

"Oh? Then why are you here? Have you finally come to your senses and are here to offer yourself to me and be my love slave?" he asked coyly.

"Keep talking and I won't help you destroy Konoha." she said, her smile turning to a frown.

His eyes went wide as she said that. "P-Pardon? I... don't think I heard you right."

Tsunade grinned. "I think you did. But seeing that stunned look on your face is almost worth it."

"Why are you really here?" he asked, slightly panicked, sending his ninja to scout the area.

"I came alone." she said, slightly regretting leaving Shizune, Ton-Ton, and the other behind in the other village, but this had to be done.

"Forgive me, but I'm... rather confused. And I don't like that." Orochimaru said.

"I'm sure. But what I have to say is important."

"Then by all means, explain."

"I want to help you destroy Konoha." she said blatantly.

He stared at her for several minutes in shocked silence, his eyebrows raising.

"Why?" he finally asked. "After our last falling out, I assumed that your loyalty was to the Leaf. Not to me."

"One reason: Danzo."

"Ah." he said with realization. "The old warhawk still trying to push his own agenda, then."

"He has ever since the Yondaime died. Even before that."

"So you want to destroy Konoha... because of Danzo. Can't say I disagree with that. But I would have thought that you were more.... conscientious. I mean... you do know I want to raze the whole village to the ground for what it did to me."

"Your experiments notwithstanding, I didn't say the 'whole' village. There are some people I'd want to spare."

Orochimaru nodded his head in acceptance. "Of course. And... just out of curiosity, who are we talking about?"

"First on my list: Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why do I know that name?" he asked, rubbing his chin as if he had a beared.

"The human prison of the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"Ah. The sacrifice boy." he said, wondering if Tsunade knew anything else about it.

"He's also Minato's son." she said.

Orochimaru looked shocked.

"Like I said, he's on the top of my list. I have others." she stated.

"I'm sure." he said with certainty, convinced at Tsunade's desire to save people's lives. Though he did wonder if she'd be willing to do the same for him. "Alright. I'll allow you to help me..."

"No. I plan the mission, the attack. I want assurances that certain people make it out alive."

"It's an attack. An act of war. There are no guarantee's in..."

"I. Plan. The. Attack!" Tsunade growled, her fingers clenching and crushing the solid wood desk beneath her hands like kindling.

"Alright. But.... what makes you think you are qualified for such a task?"

"First of all, because I can walk right into that village without a disguise, welcomed with open arms by the Hokage himself." she said.

_That's for damn sure._ Orochimaru thought.

"And I have a couple of aces that you don't." she said.

"Aces? What aces?" he asked.

"Naruto for one... and Gaara of the Sand."

Orochimaru's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as his jaw hit the floor. "You have the loyalty of both Jinchuriki's?" he asked.

"I do." she nodded with a smile.

"How.... is that possible?" he asked.

"Trade secret." she smiled. "Curious?"

"Impressed, is more like. I mean, while Suna has agreed to help us, the boy is not exactly the... trusting kind."

"The Sand Jinchuriki, trusting? His own village has tried numerous times to kill him. The same with Naruto and the others really. They have very little loyalty to their villages. Kinda makes sense that they'd want in as well, don't you think?"

"True. I am rather suspicious of this, you understand."

"Of course. But what if I could guarantee some additional allies as well?"

"Additional allies? Such as?"

Tsunade smiled.

She smiled while remembering that after Pein's attack on the Leaf Village, she had sent a team of ninjas to retrieve the other souls of the Tailed Beasts from Akatsuki. They had been successful in retrieving the metal jug that was used to disguise the powerful forces within it.

The same metal jug she had brought with her, and that was sitting at the foot of Orochimaru's desk.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Konoha)

After leaving a message with Sarutobi, the members of Team 7: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and their protectorate, Tazuna, were on their way from the village, and the blond ninja was fully aware of what was about to happen.

The group was only a couple miles from the village, when Naruto spotted a puddle of water in the middle of the road.

_They're here._ He thought as he fell back to where the puddle was.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Kakashi asked the blond.

"Did it rain last night, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe! It hasn't rained in weeks." Sakura snapped.

"Then... where did that puddle come from?" Naruto asked. "Kinda strange, really."

"Very strange." Kakashi said, taking out an explosive tag and tossing it into the puddle.

It exploded high, the tower of water shooting into the air as two figures exploded from it.

Sasuke grabbed his kunai and was about to react, when a similar blade flew from Naruto's hand and nailed one of the ninja in the arm.

The second ninja attacked Kakashi and used his sword to slice the cycloptic ninja to pieces.

However, they only managed to cut up a large stump of wood, as the real Kakashi had teleported out right as the ninja attacked.

Naruto leapt into the air and flipped over the first ninja, planting two exploding tags on the ninja's back, before leaping away.

The tags exploded before the ninja knew what had happened.

He was injured, but still alive.

The blast caught the other ninjas attention for a split second, allowing Kakashi to slash at him across the chest.

The ninjas panic and are forced to flee.

"Mist Ninjas." Kakashi said. "But why would they attack us?"

"Maybe you made them mad?" Tazuna asked.

"Or maybe... they weren't after us." Naruto said. "We are on a bodyguard detail."

"But they attacked us first!" Sakura said.

"Of course." Sasuke said. "Easier to take out their intended target without bodyguards around."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered.

"What are you so happy about?" Sakura asked.

"Because this mission just got bumped up to a B or even an A-class mission!"

"Which we aren't prepared for!" Sakura said. "We're genin, for crying out loud!"

"She's right. This mission was mis-classified." Kakashi said. "The question is: why?"

The quartet looked at the bridge builder for a few seconds before he caved.

"Because Wave Country is poor. I couldn't afford to pay for an higher ranked bodyguard detail." Tazuna said.

"Well... we handled those guys, so we could probably handle this. But I get the felling there's more you're not telling us." Naruto said.

Tazuna lowered his head. "Ever heard of a man named Gato?" he asked.

"The multi-millionaire shipping tycoon?" Kakashi asked.

"That's his official title. In reality he's a criminal who's forced our entire country into economic strife due to outrageous taxing of shipping goods and services to our island chain." he explained. "He practically owns it."

"So... why did he send those guys after you?" Naruto asked.

"Because the bridge I'm building connects to the mainland and will allow traders and merchants to get to us. The bridge is essential to our economic future." Tazuna said.

"Hmm. I'm not sure about this." Kakashi said, bowing his head in thought.

"I say we go!" Naruto said.

"Are you nuts?! Oh, wait, sorry I asked." Sakura said.

"This is what we were born for! I say we go!" Naruto said. "It can only make us stronger!"

_Hmm. That's true._ Kakashi thought. "Alright, then. We'll proceed to Wave Country with Tazuna." he said.

"ARE YOU CRACKED?" Sakura shouted. "After that ambush?"

"Alright, then, let's go." Sasuke said.

"Right behind you!" Sakura agreed.

Kakashi and Tazuna sweat-dropped at Sakura's rather radical change of personality.

As the group headed towards Wave Country, Naruto sighed a bit.

_I wonder if Hina-chan got my note? _He thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Konoha)

Team 8 was in the middle of training at one of the reserved fields, Kiba against Shino in a sparring match, when Hinata, who was holding a note to her chest as a happy blush covered her cheeks.

_Naruto-kun actually noticed me!_ She thought. _I never thought that he would. _She thought as she reread the note that the Third Hokage had given her. '_Dear Hinata-chan. By the time you get this message I'll be on my way to Wave Country. Hopefully when I get back I'll find the courage to ask you out, and get to know you better. And hopefully, you will accept. I have to admit that it wasn't easy to notice you. You don't really say much during class. But, on the up side, if no one notices you, it just means you will be a great ninja later on._' that made Hinata giggle lightly. '_All joking aside, it was only recently that I took a good look at you and realized how cute you are.__' _that made Hinata blush once again. '_You are probably one of the few people who hasn't looked at me with fear and disgust. Because of this, I feel I can trust you. I have something important to tell you, but that is not for this letter. Hope to see you soon. Naruto._' Hinata read and letter and crushed it to her chest before neatly folding it and putting it back in her jacket. _Why do people in this village look upon Naruto-kun with trepidation? And what could he possibly need to tell me?_ She wondered. _I hope he returns to the village soon._

Just then, a messenger ninja arrived.

"Kurenai-san!" the ninja said.

"Yes?" the raven-haired, red-eyed kunoichi asked.

"The Hokage has requested you and your team. Immediately." the ninja said before disappearing.

"Very well. Team 8!" she shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Practice Is Over! Let's Go!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Forest Between Leaf And Wave)

Team 7 had stopped for a break on their way to Wave Country. Kakashi and Tazuna were talking. Sakura was staring dreamily at Sasuke, who was twirling his kunai in his hand.

Naruto, however, was waiting.

_He should be here soon._ The whisker-marked boy thought as he suddenly noticed a strange mist was forming at the far edge of the forest.

"Something wrong, Naruto? You seem a little... on edge." Kakashi asked, stepping up to the boy.

"I just get the feeling we're gonna be attacked again." Naruto said. "I mean... those Mist Ninjas almost had us."

"Indeed. If you hadn't spotted that puddle beforehand..."

"That was just luck."

"Maybe, but we're gonna need everything we can get. I don't think those guys were the end of it."

"Not if what Tazuna told us about Gato was true."

"What are you thinking, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing! He's a dobe!" Sakura shouted from her tree log.

Tazuna looked at the ninja girl and lifted an eyebrow, questioningly.

The group was about to continue on to the poor chain of islands, until Naruto noticed a that the mist at the edge of the forest, was now rolling towards them.

_He's here!_ Naruto thought.

What happened next was an instant repeat of what Naruto remembered from Team 7's battle with the deadly Mist Ninja known as Zabuza Momochi.

Kakashi took to fighting him and his water clones. Sasuke tried to act tough against him. And Sakura... was useless as before.

However, Naruto knew what was going to happen here, and made his move.

Using the mist as a cover, Naruto created numerous shadow-clones, and using his recently developed chakra-senses to see through the mist, the blond ninja moved across the battlefield towards where his questionable sensei was giving the Demon of the Mist a battle.

_He's using his Sharingan Eye on Zabuza_. Naruto thought. _Time for me to act!_

Dozens of Naruto-clones descended upon Zabuza as both he and Kakashi were in the process of preforming hand-signs in an attempt to outdo the others attack.

But while that was going on, the real Naruto managed to sneak up on the 'hunter-nin' that was watching from afar.

"What?" the hunter-nin gasped as he felt a kunai at his throat.

"Hello... Haku." Naruto whispered into his ear.

_He knows who I am? How did he sneak up behind me so easily? I didn't even sense him_. "Who... who are you?" the masked hunter-nin asked.

"A friend." Naruto replied.

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"Gato's planning to betray you once you've executed the bridge builder. If you and Zabuza want to survive, you'll do exactly what I say." he said into Haku's ear.

_He knows I'm with Zabuza. He knows we're working for Gato. Who is this guy?_ Haku wondered. "How do you know this?"

"The same way I know you look good in a kimono when you go out to pick herbs."

Beneath his mask, Haku's eyes widened, but he made no verbal gasp.

"Our orders are to protect the bridge-builder, and we will do just that. But if you want to survive past next week, then you will do what I say." Naruto whispered.

Meanwhile....

Zabuza gripped his sword and sliced the last Naruto-clone out of existence before turning to Kakashi and slamming his sword against Kakashi's.

"Turning your brats loose on me is a cheap trick, Copy Nin!" Zabuza said as he slammed his blade against Kakashi's, nearly taking his head off.

"What can I say... Naruto isn't exactly the brightest ninja we got." Kakashi said as he struggled against the Mist ninja.

Both Jonin's were breathing hard, Zabuza more from the fact he had taken on nearly four dozen clones of one hyperactive blond ninja boy. A fact that was revealed by the additional scars and bruises he now bore on his body.

"Really, and here I thought wearing down the enemy was a smart thing to do." Naruto said as he appeared behind Kakashi.

"And why would you want to do that?" Zabuza asked, his own muscles straining.

"For this." the blond smirked, right as...

Shunk! Shunk!

Zabuza doubled over as the two needles penetrated his skin.

_What? Haku, but... why is he... _Zabuza thought as he fell to the ground.

"I'll take it from here." the hunter-nin said as he appeared next to Zabuza.

"A hunter-nin? From the Mist Village?" Kakashi gasped, trying to sound unimpressed.

"Yes. Zabuza has committed many crimes against the Mist Village. I'm here to take him back in order to fully answer for his crimes."

Kakashi's eye creased for a minute, as if wondering what was really going on here.

The hunter-nin pulled the much larger ninja over his shoulder and disappeared with the paralyzed Mist Demon in his arms.

The mist started to clear as Naruto looked over at Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna.

"So, we done?" Naruto asked casually.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kakashi said.

"That was the dumbest thing I've ever seen!" Sakura shouted at Naruto. "You Don't Take On A Super S-Class Criminal Like It's Nothing! Are You Completely Brainless?"

"I didn't see you do any better." Naruto grinned. "Or emo-boy." he mumbled.

That comment however got a glare from Sasuke. As if he had been one-upped by the dead last of his class.

"I have to admit, Naruto, that was rather reckless." Kakashi asked.

"What? You expected common sense from the dead last in your group?" Naruto asked.

_He's so smug. _Kakashi thought. _But... sending dozens of clones against Zabuza was a good move. Still..._ "What is the point of having teammates if you're going to go alone?"

"Well then, maybe you should have put me on a team that would have given a damn whether or not I lived or died." he said walking ahead of the Copy Ninja.

As Tazuna walked with Naruto, the bridge builder seemed rather split on something.

_Hiring these ninja was a good idea. But only two of them seem to be worth it. That pink-haired girl didn't do anything, and the boy with the black hair just seemed not to care._ He thought as he continued on to Wave Country.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Eventually the team arrived in Wave Country, taking a ferry over to the team to the island where Tazuna was building the bridge. Seeing the massive bridge was a sight for the ninja team. They were eventually docked at the pier and proceeded to Tazuna's house that he shared with his daughter and grandson.

However, before they got there, a certain emo-ninja spoke up.

"Dobe!" Sasuke snapped at the blond.

_Ah. His royal, traitorous, pain-in-the-ass speaks!_ Naruto thought as he turned to Sasuke. "Yeah, Sasuke?"

"I just want to know.... why you did something so reckless?" the boy asked.

"Now you're asking me this?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. You're not asking me that because you care, are you?"

"No."

"Okay. Then maybe this will enlighten you: I did it, because I have something greater to fight for than my own personal goals."

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted as he looked at the blond ninja. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I know about your brother." he said in a whisper.

Sasuke's eyes flashed.

"I see the path you're going down, Sasuke. Revenge will only cause you pain and suffering further down the road."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about, so shut up!" Sasuke hissed.

"And what, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "After you find him, if you kill him, then what?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Because he couldn't. He hadn't thought it out that far.

"I wasn't afraid to face Zabuza in the forest. But you know what I am afraid of? Innocent people getting hurt when they don't deserve it. I'm afraid of the power that can and will corrupt you if you try to obtain it. I'm afraid that you will become the very villain your brother has been labeled."

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT ME!!!" Sasuke shouted as he charged Naruto, kunai in hand, the tip of the blade aimed at Naruto's throat.

Naruto casually stepped to the side, grabbed Sasuke's wrist, and flipped him away and into a tree.

"ARGH!" the emo-ninja boy cried out as his back hit the hard bark of the tree.

"Don't do this, Sasuke." Naruto said, calmly.

Sasuke got back up and charged, this time creating a shadow-clone to double team him. Naruto was able to counter that with four shadow-clones, piling onto the Sasuke-clone and vanishing, while the real Naruto threw the real Sasuke to the ground.

Sakura, Kakashi and Tazuna just watched for nearly ten minutes as Sasuke angrily attacked Naruto again and again, only to get tossed around like a small child.

"Try focusing. Your anger is getting the better of you." Naruto said, though it was obvious Sasuke was not listening, as he was once again tossed to the ground.

Eventually, Sasuke stopped getting up, breathing hard from exerting so much energy, while Naruto just stood over him, hardly winded.

Naruto waved off Sakura as he knelt down and stared at the defeated boy.

"You may not like me, Sasuke. You may even despise me, but I'm not your enemy. I don't want to be. But revenge can destroy you. It _will_ destroy you. Turn you into something twisted and terrible. Just like your brother."

"I am nothing like him!" Sasuke hissed.

"Really? He killed his entire family for power. Will you do the same for your revenge?"

"I don't have any family!"

"Oh. So... Sakura, Kakashi, everyone in Konoha who actually cares for you, who respects you, who gives you everything you may need or want, is expendable to you?"

"YES!"

However, Kakashi and Sakura just looked at Sasuke, as if hurt.

Naruto just sighed. "So be it." he said as he stood up and walked away.

"Come on, Sasuke. We have a mission to complete." Kakashi said.

"Yes.... sensei." the emo ninja grumbled as he got up and followed the group.

Tazuna looked at the raven-haired boy and began to worry.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In the three days it took Naruto and Team 7 to get to Wave Country, Tsunade had assembled the rest of her own unique team in Otogakure.

Much to Orochimaru's shock.

Before him stood a blond-haired, cat-slitted eyed woman in a black and purple outfit named Yugito Ni'i, host of Ninbi, the two tailed cat monster.

The second was a girl with short sandy blond hair and purplish-pink eyes, dressed in a black and green outfit named Yagura, from Kirigakure. She was the host of Sanbi Genbu, the three-tailed turtle.

The third person was a shorter man with red hair and a beard, dressed in a red and black samurai-like armor. His name was Roshi of Iwagakure, host of the Yonbi no Saru, the four-tailed gorilla.

The fourth person was Han of Iwagakure, a tall muscular man with a straw hat, mask that covered the lower half of his face, red spandex with stripes and boots. He was the host of Gobi Hokou, the five-tailed wolf.

The fifth person was Utakata of Kirigakure. A black-haired young man in a blue kimono with a red belt, a flute that blows bubbles, a scroll hanging from his back, slicked out emo-hair, and sandals. He was the host of Rokubi, the six-tailed dolphin-horse

The sixth person was Fu of Takigakure, a green-haired white and red clothed girl with an exposed midriff, reddish-orange eyes and wears a forehead protector on her arm. She was the host of Shichibi, the seven-tailed horned beetle.

And the seventh person was Killerbee of Kumogakure. He was an older man with dark skin, white hair and a beard that framed his mouth, white gloves and pants, headband and scarf. He was the host of Hachibi, the eight-tailed ox/bull-like beast.

"Well?" Tsunade asked the snake sannin.

"When you said 'additional allies' I didn't think you meant the other Jinchuriki's!" Orochimaru gasped in utter shock.

"What? You thought that Naruto and Gaara were the only ones who wanted a piece of Konoha?" Tsunade asked.

"Well.... yeah." he said, somewhat speechless at that.

"They have their own reasons for helping me. Me! Not you!" she said with emphasis.

"Right." he said as he looked at the group, who seemed to be greater friends than he would have thought. "So, remind me again what this plan of yours is?"

"Simple." Tsunade said. "We infiltrate Konoha during the Chunin Trials in three months. During the Third Phase of the Trials, while everyone is in the main tournament stadium, we place the entire village under a Sleep-Jutsu and attack. Your ninjas will strike first, my allies will finish the job, once they unleash the full power of their Tailed Beasts."

"And they can do that?" the snake sannin gasped.

"They can."

Orochimaru remained unimpressed, and glared at the slug sannin.

"Show me."

(Five Minutes Later)

Orochimaru was clutching his chest as if from trying to keep from having a heart attack. His face paler than normal, his jaw wide open, his eyes bugging out, his hair frazzled as he stared at the devastation the seven Jinchuriki's had just caused to what was left of one quarter of his village.

"Alright..... alright.... I believe you!" he gasped and wheezed.

"Told you." Tsunade smirked. _And they're not the only allies I brought with me._ She thought. _Hmm. Speaking of which, I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing?_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Wave Country)

Team 7 had arrived safely at Tazuna's house, and Naruto had quickly taken to the woods in order to train. He created a clone of himself to distract Kakashi and the others into believing that he was training like a dobe would.

Namely, learning to climb trees without using their hands.

Knowing that this wouldn't be any help to him now, Naruto was far deeper in the forest perfecting his ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and other training regime that he had learned from Jiraiya and Tsunade.

But he was also there to meet someone else.

"Hello, Haku." Naruto said as a woman wearing a pink kimono stepped out from the forest with a basket in her hand.

"Hello, friend." Haku said as he approached the blond ninja.

"Actually, you can call me Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." he said, turning around to see the boy. _Damn. He's still cuter than Sakura! Good thing I'm straight._

"Nice to know." he said, stepping into the clearing to see dozens of clones training hard. "Amazing. You have shadow-clones training in order that when they disappear, you will gain their training and knowledge."

"Yeah. Best way to become stronger. Hope Sas-gay doesn't pick up this trick."

"Who?"

"The kid with the black hair."

"Oh. The emo-boy."

"Yeah."

Just then, a bandaged figure stepped into the clearing, sword strapped to his back, and a mean glint in his eye.

"Zabuza." Naruto said with a small bow.

"Brat." Zabuza said.

"Still bitter about that trick I pulled on you?" the blond asked with a smile.

"I'll get over it." he huffed. "Haku say's you got a proposition to talk to us about?"

"Yes. I do."

"What exactly?"

"The destruction of Konoha."

"What?" Haku gasped. "But... you're from the Leaf Village, aren't you?"

"I am."

"So why would you want to destroy it?" Zabuza asked.

"Because of what that village has done to me after a certain something was put into me when I was a baby... 12 years ago."

_12 years ago? The only thing of any significance that happened 12 years ago was.... the Kyuubi attack on the Leaf Village!_ Haku gasped. "The Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"Exactly." Naruto said.

"The Fourth Hokage... didn't kill it, did he?" Zabuza asked.

"He couldn't. As powerful as he was, even he couldn't kill a Tailed Beast. The only thing he could do, was seal it away inside a newborn baby, whose chakra coils were still developing. Which happened to be me." Naruto said.

_So that's why he's so powerful!_ Haku thought.

"But.... you're not the Fox, are you?" Zabuza asked.

"No. But the whole damn village thought I was. If they weren't trying to kill me, they were busy shunning me, insulting me, chasing me out of their stores, or trying to turn me into a living weapon. And that's only the start of their list of crimes." the blond explained. "I've been beaten, stabbed, punched, kicked, thrown into walls, poisoned, nearly hung, was dragged around by villagers using rope, and once had my apartment set on fire, while I was trying to sleep." he said, hearing Haku gasp softly. "So believe me, I have very little sympathy or loyalty to that village."

Zabuza bowed his head, laughing. _I'm starting to like this kid. He can go through twelve years of that crap and come out so strong...._ "What exactly do you want us to do, brat?"

"A plan is already in the works to destroy the Leaf. You could easily be apart of it. That is, if Gato doesn't kill you first." Naruto said.

"You said he as going to betray us." Haku said.

"Yeah, he will." Naruto stated.

"Kinda figured he might. But what makes you think so?" Zabuza asked.

"Because, if I was a cold-hearted, ruthless, money-grubbing shipping magnet, I wouldn't sweat about killing some hired guns either. Once they served my purpose." Naruto said.

"And... how would you go about doing that?"

"I'd let you fight a group of ninja from Konoha, wait till you were both at your weakest, and then have another gang of cheaper-priced thugs eliminate you both." Naruto explained. "Us being here is rather convenient for that well-dressed thug."

"You've really thought this out, haven't you?" Haku asked.

"I really have. If we don't eliminate each other first, Gato will have his thugs eliminate all of us when we're at our weakest. Our only chance at that point will be to work together." Naruto said.

"Consider what happened a couple days ago, you expect us to work together?" Zabuza asked.

"Not really. I know the others would never consider it, given your reputation and what happened in the forest, but I have a way around that." the blond said.

"You're going to blind-side them with us, aren't you?" Zabuza half-asked, half-stated.

"Pretty much."

Zabuza and Haku walked off a bit in order to talk. Naruto figured they were talking over his rather unusual proposal.

"So... what do you think?" Zabuza asked.

"I think he makes a lot of sense. Gato does seem the type to stab us in the back." Haku said.

"True. Unless we stab him in the chest first." the masked man grinned.

"We kill him first, we don't get paid. But if we fight these ninja, we could be too weak to fight off Gato and his bunch. That's 'if' they betray us. They have already grown... cross with us. I wish we could be absolutely certain."

"Personally, I trust this kid a lot more than Gato. At least he's been.... civil with us."

While the pair talked, Naruto kept his distance and just waited. However, in the back of his mind, he swore he felt as if something else was coming.

_Now if I just knew what it was._ He mentally huffed to himself.

His attention snapped back to his two companions when they stopped talking and came back to him.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"Kid.... a lot of what you said made sense." Zabuza said.

"Between you and Gato, we trust you more." Haku said.

"However, that doesn't solve our money problems."

Naruto smiled.

"I know. Which is why I have a plan." the blond ninja said.

"Oh, really?" Zabuza asked, curious.

"Meet me back here in three days." Naruto said.

"But according to Gato, the bridge should be finished in four." Haku said.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about, now do you?" Naruto asked.

"Guess not." Haku said.

"Alright, kid. Three days." Zabuza said.

With that said, Zabuza and Haku vanished into thin air.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Two Days Later)

Naruto was in the forest training while one of his clones was at the bridge watching over Tazuna. Though it was Sakura's turn to watch him, Naruto felt better about having one of his own looking after things.

He was firing off another Rasengan, when he felt one of his clones vanish. However, the reason he had vanished was to deliver a very important message to the original blond ninja.

_What? Team 8 is here? That means.... Hinata-Chan!_ Naruto mentally gasped as he cut his training short and ran to greet his friends.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Hey, guys!" Naruto shouted as he sprinted into the clearing towards Tazuna's house.

"Naruto!" the ninja team called out as the hyperactive blond arrived.

"Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said with a bow.

"Naruto." the red-eyed kunoichi said with a small smile.

"Kiba-san." the blond said to the hoodie-wearing teen.

"Sup." the dog-ninja replied.

"Akamaru-san." Naruto said to the puppy on top of Kiba's head.

(Bark, bark) the small dog replied.

"Shino-san." Naruto said, bowing to the insect-ninja.

"Hello." Shino said softly.

Naruto turned towards the ever-cute, pale-eyed girl. "Hina-chan." Naruto said with a bow.

"H-H-Hello...N-Naruto-kun." the girl said nervously.

"So... did the old man really send you here to help us out? Or are you on another mission?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. Just this one." Kiba snarked. "You think we'd be here otherwise?"

"You could."

"Just show us where we can bunk down, alright, blondie?" Kiba barked.

"Right this way." Naruto said, leading the pair into the house to meet Tsunami and Inari.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Otogakure)

While Tsunade was finalizing the invasion plans with Orochimaru, a messenger ninja arrived at the Otokage's office.

"Lord Orochi." the ninja said.

"Yes, what is it?" Orochimaru asked.

"There is a woman here to see the Sannin." the messenger said, turning to the blond medic nin.

"Someone knows you're here?" Orochimaru asked in disbelief.

_Shizune doesn't know where I am.... oh no!_ Tsunade mentally gasped. "I'll deal with this."

Tsunade went outside and met the red-haired woman with the bright blue eyes, the black robes, brown sandals, and Whirlpool headband around her left arm.

"Kushina! I told you to wait with Shizune!" the blond woman grumbled as she hustled the woman into the shadows to speak privately. "You're still not strong enough. What if someone finds out, you won't be able to defend yourself!"

"I don't care, Tsunade-chan! I want to see my son! You promised!" Kushina cried.

"And I will keep my promise. You will see your son, but not now." Tsunade said, putting her hands on the woman's shoulder to keep her calm.

"I'm sorry. It just seems like last week I gave birth to him."

Tsunade sighed at the woman. "Technically, it was last week."

(**FLASHBACK**)

Tsunade exploded out of the portal of light and tumbled into the hallway of a slightly familiar hospital.

"What the.... where am.... when am....I'm at the Konoha Hospital!" Tsunade gasped. "But how? The last thing I remember was Naruto and Gaara pouring their blood onto the scroll and..."

EXPLOSION!

"What the..." she gasped, racing over to the nearest window.

Out in the distance, she could see the Nine-Tailed Fox heading towards the village. She then saw the giant toad Gamabunta rising up to face it.

_I've come back too far! I've arrived on the day of the Kyuubi attack on Konoha!_ Tsunade gasped as she turned her head to see the glowing portal. _The portal! As much as I want to help change things here, I need to get back to when I'm supposed to be._ She thought and started running towards it.

Suddenly, a piercing scream caught her attention.

_Wait! I know that voice!_ She gasped and ran to the room the scream had come from. _No._ she gasped when she saw a pair of men tying up a red-haired woman onto a bed.

Worse, she recognized all three of these people.

The first man was Madara Uchiha.

The second man was Danzo.

And the woman.... was Kushina Uzumaki herself!

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Kushina-san" Madara said as he finished tying the rope to her arms.

"Ever since you killed my family in Whirlpool Country." Kushina said, struggling against the ropes that bound her.

"Ah, yes. Such a wonderful memory." Madara said as he grinned evilly at her. "All your family had to do was follow my orders. But they had to be stubborn, and refuse." he exclaimed with false sympathy.

"Why are you here, Uchiha?" Kushina hissed, venom in her voice.

_She almost sounds like a snake_. Tsunade said, still going unnoticed by the pair.

"I came to witness the destruction of my home village, and the last of the only family who could ever have stopped my plans, by the very creature I unleashed to destroy it."

"You Unleashed The Kyuubi?" Kushina gasped.

"Yes. And when your foolish husband seals away the fox demon inside your own child, he will die and I will claim the boy as my own before anyone else can get to him." Danzo said.

"I would have let him use my own heir, Sasuke, but Minato wouldn't have that. He just couldn't let another child besides his own wield such power."

"Wrong, Madara!" Kushina hissed. "Minato just couldn't ask any other parent to sacrifice their child for his plan in case something happened to go wrong."

"It means nothing, Madara. You will have your victory, and I will have the greatest weapon ever for my newly created ROOT force!" Danzo grinned.

"I don't think so." Tsunade grinned as she revealed herself.

Leaping into the air before the two men knew what was happening, Tsunade kicked Danzo to the side, right through the side wall, knocking him unconscious. She landed on the right side of Madara and pulled back to throw an extremely forceful punch right to his head, taking off his head in one strike and sending it flying through several walls, until it tumbled into the alley behind the hospital.

_Naruto was told his mother died in childbirth, when in reality she was murdered by that bastard Madara_. Tsunade thought as she picked up the bound Kushina and ran out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Kushina asked the blond woman.

"To see your son!" Tsunade said as she jumped into the portal with Kushina over her shoulder.

The portal closed as both women vanished into thin air.

Unconscious, Danzo never got to Naruto before Sarutobi did.

And despite Madara's immortality, Tsunade had luckily picked the one move even he couldn't recover from.

(**END FLASHBACK**)

"I lost my husband, my clan is gone. He's all I have left." Kushina said as she started to cry, her face in her hands. "I want to see him, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade sighed and pulled the woman into a warm and firm hug. "You can't. Not yet. When the time is right, I promise, you will be reunited with your son. But for now, you have to be strong. And wait. Do you understand?"

Kushina cried harder, throwing her arms around the sannin as she did. She nodded, giving her a muffled 'Yes', which Tsunade barely heard.

_Naruto, you better appreciate what I'm doing for you_. Tsunade thought as she held the sobbing woman in her arms. A woman who, like Shizune, was like a daughter to her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Most of Kushina's actual history is unknown. We know that she gave birth to Naruto the night of the Kyuubi attack, but there is virtually no record of her afterwards. Some fanfics have her being kidnapped and brainwashed by Danzo and even Orochimaru, most claim she died. However, given that no one knows what happened, I chose to bring her back in this story.

Madara's immortality technique has never been thoroughly explained. And that is often enough for a loophole in just about any fanfic. And hey, if taking off someone's head works in Highlander, it can work here too! Madara and Danzo's attack on Kushina in the hospital was inspired by another fanfic, a Naruto/Kurenai one, where Naruto turns out to be a dark lord's descendant. Or something.

The reason Team 8 was in Wave Country, was because Tsunade decided to send a note to Sarutobi telling him that they would be needed there. I didn't mention this in the story itself, because there was no place to put such an explanation.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy my first Naruto story. I will have others posted up in future. For the sheer convenience of it, this is probably going to be an M-rated story. Which means there will be possible lime/lemon content later on.

I still haven't decided who I'm going to pair Tsunade, Gaara and Kushina up with. Any suggestions would be welcome.

And just so everyone knows, Naruto and Gaara were 16 years old when this whole mess started. As for Tsunade's time-travel mis-step to rescue Kushina, that was something I came up with at the last minute.

Oh, and down below are a few simple facts for everyone's convenience.

_Shodai Hokage_ (First Hokage) Hashirama Senju  
_Nidaime Hokage_ (Second Hokage) Tobirama Senju  
_Sandaime Hokage_ (Third Hokage) Hiruzen Sarutobi  
_Yondaime Hokage _(Fourth Hokage) Minato Namikaze  
_Godaime Hokage_ (Fifth Hokage) Tsunade

Konahagakure-Leaf Village  
Amegakure-Rain Village  
Kumogakure-Cloud Village  
Iwagakure-Rock Village  
Kirigakure-Mist Village  
Otogakure-Sound Village  
Sunagakure-Sand Village

Jinchuriki

Shukaku-the one tailed raccoon-sealed within Gaara of the Sunagakure-red hair, pale skin, kanji for love over left eye, dark red outfit

Ninbi-the two tailed cat monster sealed within Yugito Ni'i of Kumogakure-blond hair, blue eyes, cat-slitted eyes black and purple outfit

Sanbi Genbu-the three tailed turtle sealed within Yagura of Kirigakure-girl, short sandy blond hair, purplish-pink eyes, black and green outfit

Yonbi no Saru-the four-tailed gorilla sealed within Roshi of Iwagakure-dwarf-like man, red hair and beard, red and silver outfit

Gobi Hokou-the five-tailed wolf sealed within Han of Iwagakure-Muscular man; has a face mask like Kakashi's; wears a straw-hat; wears something like a red spandex with stripes; has a weird steaming thing on his back.

Rokubi-the six-tailed dolphin-horse sealed within Utakata of Kirigakure-Black-haired young man; blows a flute that blows bubbles; wears a blue kimono-like outfit; holds a scroll; has emo hairdo

Shichibi-the seven-tailed beetle sealed with Fu of Takigakure-girl; green hair; wears white and red cloth-thong outfit with exposed midriff; reddish-orange eyes; wears forehead protector like Shikamaru

Hachibi -the eight-tailed ox/bull-like beast sealed within Killerbee of Kumogakure-older man, dark-skin, white hair and beard, white gloves, headband, scarf, pants

Kyuubi-the nine-tailed demon fox sealed with Naruto Uzumaki of Konahagakure-blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on cheeks, orange and black outfit

Hope everyone enjoys this fic and will leave me lots of reviews.


End file.
